


From Me to You

by tatertotarmy



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, Rune Factory Secret Santa, Rune Factory Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertotarmy/pseuds/tatertotarmy
Summary: “Um...Sonja?”“Hm?” Sonja looked up from her meal to the other side of the table. “What is it, Violet?”“Um…” Violet leaned forward, keeping her voice low. “Aden’s been staring at us ever since we sat down.”--Written for yenaleon for the 2020 Rune Factory Secret Santa Exchange
Relationships: Aden/Sonja (Rune Factory), Joe/Violet (Rune Factory)
Kudos: 2





	From Me to You

“Um...Sonja?”

“Hm?” Sonja looked up from her meal to the other side of the table. “What is it, Violet?”

Violet shifted anxiously in her seat, keeping her eyes down. Occasionally, she would take a timid glance towards another spot in the Three Sisters’ Inn, only to quickly return them back to her lap. 

“Um…” Violet leaned forward, keeping her voice low. “Aden’s been staring at us ever since we sat down.”

Sonja looked around the room, looking between all of the festive decorations and other islanders stopping in for lunch. And right in the opposite corner of the restaurant was Aden, hunched over with his head low, quickly looking away the second Sonja’s eyes met his.

She couldn’t help but snort, sticking her tongue out at him and leaning back in her seat. “Don’t mind him. I wouldn’t give him any gift ideas, so he’s in a mood.” 

“Y-You mean for new year’s?”

“Yea.” Sonja sighed. “I mean, I really can’t think of anything I’d want. And honestly, if I told him something, it takes the fun out of it, don’t you think?”

“I-I guess…” Violet looked down at her meal, looking a bit nervous. “I can understand, though. I know I’m worried about whether everyone will like my gifts…”

“I’m sure they’ll like whatever you get them, Violet.” Sonja flashed a smile. “And even so, as they said back in my time, it’s the thought that counts. This is the first year for you guys, so I’m sure we’ll be seeing some wild gifts passed around.”

“I guess you’re right…” Violet took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “I-It has been fun trying to find gifts.”

Sonja grinned, only wondering just what kind of things Violet was planning on giving out. Probably something medical-related. She could only imagine that Aden and her would be getting plenty of potions after all the trouble they’d gotten into for the past year.

Though maybe Sonja would be surprised. This was a new thing to Violet, after all.

One of the many differences between the past and future was the new year’s celebrations that were held on Fenith Island. Back in Sonja’s original time, all of the islanders would exchange gifts on New Year’s Eve, ending the year with generosity and, of course, a large celebration that went all night. Though it seemed like as time went on, only the celebration part stuck while gift-giving was another relic of the past. 

After telling Electra about gift-giving in passing, the idea quickly spread throughout Fenith Island, and it was decided that the island would bring back this long-lost tradition. Honestly, getting together presents in winter was super nostalgic to Sonja. There were so many things that Sonja couldn’t see anymore. Old friends, family members, the old look and sky of the Fenith Island she grew up with...but in these little traditions, she could at least get to remember the past in some sort of way.

If only she could enjoy the festivities without a certain boyfriend getting too serious about it. 

“It always is.” Sonja felt a smirk spread on her face, and she leaned forward in her seat. “So...what did you get Joe?”

Violet’s cheeks blossomed into a faint pink, and she nervously looked around the room, searching for prying eyes (aside from Aden’s, that is). “Um...a scarf.”

“Oh, that’s a cute idea.” Sonja grinned.

Violet smiled timidly, shifting a little nervously. “I-It’s...really cold out on the sea right now...and he’s still going out there. So I hope he likes it...and uses it.”

“Aw, that’s sweet of you.” Sonja could only chuckle, finding Violet’s little reactions endlessly adorable. “I decided to bake Aden some sweets. I used to make them all the time back in the day, but, you know. Couldn’t do it for a while.” 

Violet giggled. “I think that’s a really good idea. I-I’m sure he must have missed it.”

“Of course he does, I’m the best baker on Fenith!” Sonja paused, looking towards the kitchen. “Well, the best baker from two hundred years ago, at least.”

“Right…” Violet giggled again, but soon looked out the window. “I-I should get back to the clinic. I’ll see you later, Sonja!”

“See you, Violet.” Sonja smiled and waved goodbye as Violet left the Three Sisters’ Inn. She spared a look at Aden, who was still staring right at her. Honestly, what was he even doing? There was no way he could hear anything from that far away. If he was so desperate to listen for gift ideas, then why was he going about it in such a weird way?

Sonja just rolled her eyes, tapping her wrist. He was running out of time.

Aden groaned, putting his head in his hands.

Before Sonja could tease him more, the door to the Three Sisters’ Inn burst open, with Joe stepping in with a frantic look about him. And the second he made eye contact with Sonja, he hurried over, trying and failing to look casual about it.

“Hey Sonja…” Joe flashed a grin. “So you were talking to Violet...right?”

Sonja’s expression dropped. “Yes.”

“So...did she mention anything...that she might have…”

“Ugh!” Sonja stood up. “I swear, half the guys on this island don’t know what creativity is…!” She walked right out the door, leaving the two idiots to come up with their own plans.

\--

On New Years’ Eve, Sonja couldn’t help but feel irritated. The past several days had been nothing but living with a little Aden-shaped shadow, his attempts to figure out a gift for her failing at every step of the way. Honestly, Sonja expected this from the islanders of the present-day. Even if it was annoying, guys like Joe and James were experiencing their first new year’s gift exchange. Aden had no excuse.

Sonja couldn’t believe it. The first new year’s party with an official boyfriend, and he was acting like this. Part of her just wanted to spend the entire night with Odette and call it a night. 

She let out a groan as she leaned up against the walls of the church, watching several islanders put together the final decorations for the party. The sun was already lowering to the ocean, lighting the sky orange and signalling the start of festivities. In the center of the square, scrambling to finish up everything before dark, were Electra, Father Gerard, Quinn, and Kelsey. Rather, it was more Electra and Kelsey preparing while Father Gerard tried to keep Quinn from crashing into everything like a baby boar. 

While Sonja wanted to go help out, she was too busy waiting, staring down the road to the rest of the island. In her hands was a plate of cookies she managed to put together (miraculously, when Aden wasn’t looking), and honestly she was one wrong move away from throwing it in with the rest of the party food. She told Aden to meet up with her before the festival started. Now it was moments away with her boyfriend yet to be seen. 

She waited a second longer. Then another. And then, the church bells began to chime. 

Sonja sighed, taking a step away from the church. So much for a first new year with a boyfriend…

“Sonja!” 

She stopped right in her tracks, looking down the road to see Aden rushing up the road, bundled up in a scarf and a hat. Sonja felt a flutter of her heart, but quickly stuffed the feeling back inside of her.

“You’re late, you know…” Sonja called out, looking away and huffing. “I was almost about to donate these away.” She gestured to the plate in her hands. 

“Yea, I’m sorry!” Aden finally reached her, taking a moment to catch his breath. “Donate these…? What do you mean?”

“This is your present…!” Sonja’s eyebrows furrowed as she held out to plate to him. “Happy New Year.” Her voice was flat, a bit annoyed, but her cheeks were flush. 

“You made these?” Aden slowly took the plate and flashed a smile. “Thanks! It’s been a long time since I’ve had your cooking.”

“I almost didn’t bother, based on how you’ve been acting.” Sonja shot a look at Aden.

“Listen, I didn’t know what to get. I had to figure out what to do this time.”

“You’ve given me plenty of gifts before.”

“Y-Yea...but…” Aden stammered, his cheeks flushing. “I mean...it’s a little different. Before, we were just friends…”

“I mean, you know what I like…” Sonja replied. “That hasn’t changed.”

“Yea, but...it’s different. We’re dating.”

“Things have changed, but still…” Sonja frowned.

“But...I did come up with something to give you.” Aden’s cheeks darkened a shade. “Can you close your eyes?”

Sonja raised an eyebrow, looking suspiciously at him. “Why?” She didn’t see him carry anything. Where was he hiding the gift?

“Just do it.”

“Fine…” Sonja closed her eyes, still feeling quite irritated.

She waited a long moment, shivering in the cold winter breeze. Sonja didn’t hear him move around. She didn’t hear him pull something out or unwrap something. Honestly, it was taking so long that she was wondering what was going on. Pulling a present out didn’t take this long, right? 

“Well, Aden, where’s the - ?”

Lips met her own. One arm wrapped delicately around her, pulling her close, comforting, warm. In a second, her mind went blank, only filled with the pounding of her heart. The kiss was short, but tender, sweet, loving. As Aden pulled away, Sonja’s cheeks were bright red, her eyes opening to be locked into his own. 

From the center of the town square, Father Gerard gasped. “ _Oh my…!_ ”

Sonja looked away, taking a step back and trying to calm her heart. Aden could only chuckle awkwardly, giving an embarrassed wave to the priest before returning his gaze to Sonja.

“Happy new year, Sonja,” Aden spoke, a smile on his face, “Hope that wasn’t too bad.”

Sonja peeked back up at him, her heart still pounding too loud in her ears. “Y-You kissed me? For a new year’s present?”

“Y-Yea, well…” Aden flushed up, scratching the back of his head and looking away. “We’re dating now, and, well, that’s. Uh…”

“You can kiss me anytime, dummy.” Sonja quietly replied, trying to hide her face.

“I mean, yea, but...um…”

“Give me the cookies back, I’m giving them to Odette.”

“Nope!” Aden took a step back. “I’m eating them now.” He took a bite of one of them, taking another step back.

“Aden!” 

“They’re mine.” Aden took a few frantic steps towards the growing festivities in the center of the town square.

“Get back here!” Sonja gave chase, charging towards Aden and the rest of the festival, where all of the rest of the islanders laughed and teased between the two lovers. Though Sonja was still flustered and annoyed, she couldn’t help but fondly remember the warmth on her lips.

What a way to ring in the new year.


End file.
